Trabalhando com o inimigo
by Aglauro
Summary: Slash relação homem/homem . Toby descobre que seu maior inimigo é seu novo chefe, Ambrosius diverte-se irritando seu empregado.


**Aviso:** Dante's Cove e seus personagens pertencem a Michael Costanza e a HereTv. Não há intenção de lucro com esta fanfiction, apenas peguei os rapazes emprestado para brincar um pouco... ;)

**Nota:** Este capítulo traz referências aos episódios 5 da 2ª temporada, e 2 da 3ª temporada. É possível que eu faça uma continuação para esse capítulo, mas também posso deixá-lo por aqui mesmo, vai depender da minha inspiração. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!

Havia poucos clientes no clube H2Eau, geralmente este estava cheio, principalmente de turistas, mas o período de real movimento era a noite.

Sentado em uma das mesas de sua nova aquisição, Ambrosius Valin pensava sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Para o jovem bruxo as coisas não poderiam ser melhores. Finalmente ele tinha Kevin ao seu lado, e mesmo que no começo o rapaz parecesse relutante em retribuir o amor de Ambrosius, agora Kevin mostrava-se mais amável e carinhoso, até mais dócil e inclinado a aceitar as vontades do outro. Mas não era só no amor que a sorte havia virado, com a misteriosa morte de Marcos, Ambrosius tornara-se o único proprietário do clube. Por uma quantia razoável, a irmã de Marcos aceitara vender a parte dele. A moça não estava interessada em mudar-se para Laguna Beach, na verdade toda negociação foi realizada por telefone.

Ambrosius tinha grandes planos para o lugar, ao contrário de Marcos, ele possuía o dinheiro e a visão para tornar o clube um sucesso.

E como bônus, ele passava a ser o chefe de Toby, o ex de Kevin, o que lhe dava várias oportunidades para provocá-lo. Só de lembrar da expressão perplexa do rapaz ao descobrir quem era seu novo chefe, fazia Ambrosius sorrir. Marco Mantivera em segredo o nome de seu sócio, e Ambrosius fizera questão de estar acompanhado de Kevin ao assumir o seu lugar, logo após seu discurso de pêsames.

O fato de Toby cozinhar muito bem também contribuiu para que continuasse em seu emprego, além disso, os clientes gostavam dele. Ambrosius até presenciou cantadas, algumas bem ousadas, recebidas pelo rapaz com bom humor, mas nunca correspondidas ou encorajadas, da mesma forma que convites para sair eram educadamente recusados. Ele era bonito, Ambrosius tinha que admitir; o corpo bem definido, a pele dourada e um sorriso encantador, mas ele fazia o tipo bom moço demais, definitivamente não era o tipo de Ambrosius. Não que ele dispensaria a oportunidade de ter alguém tão desejável em sua cama.

Ele é tirado de seus pensamentos ao ver seu chef passar, e claro que ele não perderia a chance de provocá-lo:

- Oh Toby. Ele chamou, e já sentindo satisfação ao ver como os músculos do outro ficaram tensos, mesmo que de forma discreta, antes dele parar, e finalmente voltar-se para encará-lo.

- Eu estou com fome, me cozinhe algo especial, grelhado e macio.

-Será um prazer senhor...Agora mesmo. Respondeu Toby da maneira mas profissional possível, controlando a vontade de mandar o chefe para os quintos do inferno.

Ambrosius acompanhou com o olhar o trajeto de Toby em direção a cozinha, ele parou no balcão do bar , para falar com Adam. Ao ver a expressão contrariada do amigo Adam perguntou:

- O que há?

- Não posso acreditar que de todas as pessoas desta ilha, Bro acabou virando meu chefe. Te digo que não ficaria surpreso se fosse ele mesmo que tivesse matado Marco, só para me torturar mais.

Claro que Toby não sabia que sua conversa está sendo ouvida da mesa de Ambrosius , uma das muitas vantagens de ser um bruxo. E Ambrosius agora tem certeza que o rapaz se tem em alta conta. Tudo bem que ele não era exatamente amigo de Marcos, mas matá-lo só para poder torturar Toby?

A conversa entre os dois amigos continuou:

- Ele é o tipo de cara que se descobre algo de bom no mundo, vai e arruína tudo.

- Tem certeza que não é porque ele não lhe deixa falar com Kevin?

Toby ficou pensativo por alguns segundos antes de responder:

- Não, definitivamente é o Bro.

Agora Ambrosius já ouviu demais, e está disposto a dar uma liçãozinha no insolente. Nada tão sério, talvez deixá-lo sem falar por uma semana. Ele recita um antigo feitiço:

- Que o silêncio separe sua língua e voz.

No mesmo instante Toby engasgou com o café que está bebendo. Ambrosius sorriu, interpretando aquilo como efeito de seu feitiço. Sua expressão passou de contentamento para confusão ao ouvir a voz de Toby novamente.

-Precisa de um pouco mais de açúcar. Ele diz, enquanto deposita o copo de volta no balcão, e começa a caminhar em direção a cozinha. Mas não antes de falar mais uma gracinha:

-Até mais, eu tenho que cozinhar a chatice do chefe.

- Aproveite. Respondeu Adam.

Para chegar a cozinha, Toby tem que passar pela mesa de Ambrosius, e este aproveitou a chance para tentar o feitiço novamente, acreditando que a proximidade aumentaria o poder da mágica.

-Que o silêncio separe a sua língua e voz!

Toby demorou um pouco para reagir, então, retirou a mão de Bro que está pressionada contra seu corpo, falando irritado:

- Não me toque!

- Meu feitiço não funcionou em você. O bruxo diz surpreso, mais para ele mesmo que para o outro.

- Não acredito, você está tentando usar mágica em mim.

Toby aproximou-se da mesa, apoiou as mãos sobre ela, chegando mais perto de Ambrosius.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, agora mesmo, posso trabalhar aqui, mas nunca pense que te pertenço.

Ambrosius não se intimidou com o tom ameaçador.

- Se você me pertencesse, eu já teria acabado com essa sua atitude irritante. Em pouco tempo você seria meu obediente servo.

- Apenas em seus sonhos!

- Deixe-me refrescar sua memória: Você de joelhos me servindo. – Vendo a indignação estampada no rosto de Toby, ele continuou. – Vejo que está lembrando. Devo admitir que você tem uma boquinha bem gostosa. Se Kevin não tivesse chegado, eu poderia ter lhe ensinado umas coisinhas.

- Você não me dobrou! Eu estava sob um de seus malditos feitiços, você aproveitou-se da situação.

Alguns clientes que estavam nas mesas próximas, ouvindo o tom alterado da voz de Toby, voltaram seus olhares para os dois.

Toby não consegue evitar ficar puto com a lembrança daquilo. O pior era como ele se sentiu excitado naquela ocasião. Ao ser liberado do feitiço ele se deu conta de duas coisas: Kevin e Ambrosius haviam sumido, a outra constatação, era que ter o pau de Ambrosius em sua boca, ser obrigado a chupá-lo, sentir o gosto do outro quando este gozou, havia lhe deixado com uma incomôda ereção. E apesar de saber que naquele momento Ambrosius tinha controle sobre seu corpo, ter gostado daquilo, o deixou furioso consigo mesmo, e mais ainda com o bruxo. Lembrar daquela situação fez o rosto dele ruborizar-se, Ambrosius ou não percebe isso ou decidiu ignorar, e continuou, com a cara mais cínica do mundo:

- Você está agindo como uma virgenzinha, me acusando de ter me aproveitado de você. Pelo amor de Deus! Nem Grace fala assim...

-Mas foi exatamente o que você fez!

- Está reclamando porque não tive tempo de fazer você aproveitar. Acredite, algumas horas comigo e ia querer repetir.

- O único motivo para eu ficar a pelo menos dez metros de você é porque sou obrigado, eu não iria para cama com você nem que fosse o último homem da terra!

- É uma pena, pois acho que naquela noite descobri o que você faz melhor. Você tem talento, Toby, e fica muito bem de joelhos, e, aposto que ficaria ainda melhor amarrado a minha cama.

Toby encarou Ambrosius, meio confuso, ele não conseguia saber se por trás das palavras do bruxo havia realmente desejo, ou se ele dizia tudo aquilo apenas para mexer com a cabeça dele e constrangê-lo.

Considerando qualquer uma das hipóteses, a vontade de Toby era de quebrar a cara de Ambrosius, nem que fosse apenas para acabar com aquele sorriso convencido.

- Fique longe de mim, e isso inclui sua mágica. Toby mantém a voz baixa, mas não menos irritada, não querendo atrair a atenção dos clientes.

Ele já voltou a encaminhar-se a cozinha, quando ouviu Bro:

- Não se preocupe, Kevin é o bastante para mim, e como você já viu estamos muito felizes juntos.

Toby resolveu não dar a ele o prazer de ver mais uma vez como suas provocações o afetavam, e continuou seu caminho, ignorando-o.

.

.


End file.
